Nothing
by LostInMyDaydream
Summary: A short story about Draco's lost love. Doesn't really have beginning, just kind of get's straight to it. First Fanfic, enjoy!


A silver otter burst from his wand, drawing a gasp from the witch beside him. His arm shook and his eyes squinted from the bright light emitting from the smoke like creature, squeaking as it bounded around the room. Draco glanced at the witch beside him, who was watching the animal intently, following it with her startled eyes. Suddenly, the otter was sucked back into Draco's wand and there was silence. All that could be heard was Hermione's rapid breathing beside him, as she stared incredulously at the place where the patronus had vanished.

Slowly, her head turned to look at him and Draco watched as a lone tear slipped down her cheek. He longed to wipe it away. He longed to hold her, to touch her, though is cold grey eyes remained a mask as Hermione desperately tried to search them with her own. She inhaled sharply and her mouth opened and closed a few times. Draco's lips twitched, recalling fondly how she'd always done this when she was nervous. She'd always try to say something but thought better of it, making sure she chose her words carefully. Too carefully at times, Draco thought.

Hermione drew another deep breath and begun, "Draco I-." He closed his eyes and shook his head, suddenly feeling nauseous. Hermione abruptly stopped talking and looked down at the floor. Draco didn't need to hear anymore. He knew what she would say. Sorry. She would say sorry. She would pity him. She would feel guilty, maybe a little sad even, but nothing else. Hermione was happy now, living in her perfect present. Draco remained trapped in the past, all alone, with nothing but memories to hold on to at night.

His eyes opened and flickered to her left hand, the hand that had rested in his so many times, and he stared at the glittering silver ring on her finger. For only a second, his mask failed him and his eyes stung with tears that he tried so desperately to hold back. Hermione looked up slowly and upon seeing his watering eyes, her face fell and she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him.

He didn't hug her back. His arms were too heavy to lift. She seemed to understand as she clung to him tighter. Draco could smell her, the subtle cherry and just a hint of lemon, her unusual smell that he'd become so accustomed to over the years, the smell that made his heart jolt. He gently pulled away from her, unable to take anymore. His place was no longer in her arms. He didn't have a place anymore. Draco had nothing but his existence. He watched as Hermione held her head high and looking braver now, spoke again

"Draco I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen, I-," She momentarily faltered as he waved a hand to silence her, but continued nonetheless, decidedly ignoring his gesture. "I-I never really thought you cared, you never acted like you cared at all and Ron well he-," Draco's stomach lurched and he lashed out, kicking at the wall with all his might upon hearing the filthy scum's name. Ronald Weasel, the gangly ginger with no brain, no money, no talent and yet still the luckiest man in the whole fucking world; Hermione's fiancé.

Draco inwardly cursed himself for letting his guard down and his calm exterior returned, although his toes throbbed and stung. Hermione was studying him. He wished she wouldn't do that, he suddenly felt very uncomfortable, like she could see his thoughts. Hermione wasn't scared of Draco, not in the least.

"Showing your emotions isn't a crime Draco. You're only human, it's natural that you should feel like-"

"Like what?" Draco interrupted his voice quiet and sneering. "Please Miss Granger; do tell me how I'm feeling? You do know everything after all." Hermione's cheeks flushed, but she stared at him determinedly.

"Well _Mr Malfoy _I assume you are feeling hurt and sad and-"

"What a fantastic deduction, well done," Draco scoffed, his eyes boring into hers, daring her to continue.

"Draco there's no need to be like that. I have absolutely no idea of how you are feeling right now. Quite frankly, you have the emotional range of a teaspoon, so it's quite difficult to tell," Hermione said, quite matter-of-a-factly. Draco supressed a snort. This was followed by a wave of sadness as he realised that they'd never laugh together again. No more memories would be created. No more happiness would be shared. Their time was up. He sighed and turned away from her.

"I'll be off now." He could almost hear her brow furrowing.

"What? Just like that?" she said, her voice confused.

"Yes, just like that."

"Oh. I see." Her voice was sad now, and quiet. Draco could barely hear her murmurs.

"Goodbye Miss Granger," he said, stepping towards the door.

"Wait." There was a pause, and Draco's heart smashed against his ribcage, daring to hope.

"Yes?" he asked. There was another pause, and then a sigh.

"Nothing." Draco's heart dropped and his body went numb, his hopes smashed.

"Well then," he said, sadness clogging up his throat. He heard another sigh.

"Goodbye, Draco." He closed his eyes and reached for the door knob.

"Goodbye Hermione." And with that, he opened the door and left, leaving his heart behind.


End file.
